


By the Way They Dance

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [152]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Keith wasn’thiding, no matter what Pidge said. He had never been a huge fan of dances, and he hadn’t even wanted to go to prom, but Pidge and LanceandHunk had begged him. He still might have said no, if Pidge hadn’t “casually” mentioned that Matt had told her Shiro was going.He should probably hate that she could read him so easily.





	By the Way They Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "slow dancing," and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/165088136575/for-the-sweet-moments-meme-sheith-and)
> 
> Title is from the Jump Little Children song of the same name, which is what I imagine Keith and Shiro are dancing to at the end.

Keith wasn’t _hiding_ , no matter what Pidge said. He had never been a huge fan of dances, and he hadn’t even wanted to go to prom, but Pidge and Lance _and_ Hunk had begged him. He still might have said no, if Pidge hadn’t “casually” mentioned that Matt had told her Shiro was going.  


He should probably hate that she could read him so easily.

Of course, they were barely an hour into prom and Hunk and Shay hadn’t left the dance floor, and Lance was trailing around after any single girl who would talk to him. Keith and Pidge had danced to a few songs, but now she was engaged in an in-depth science discussion with three seniors that was going _way_ over Keith’s head.  


So yes, maybe he’d sidled his way over to a corner and loosened his tie, so he could watch his friends and maybe save Lance if he hit on the wrong girl and got punch thrown in his face. Again.  


And okay, maybe he was also, very casually, looking around to see if he could see Shiro there. He’d spotted Matt and a few of the others he recognized from that group, but Shiro wasn’t with them.  


Keith ducked his head before any of them could see him looking. He was _reasonably_ sure Pidge was the only one who knew about his massive, unrequited crush, but there was a slim chance that Matt did, too. He really didn’t want anyone else figuring it out, least of all–

“Hey, Keith.”  


Keith spun to see Shiro standing behind him, holding two glasses of punch and wearing the most delectable suit Keith had ever seen on another person.  


_Oh, hell_.  


Shiro smiled and tossed his head, shaking the white shock of hair out of his eyes, and held one of the glasses out to Keith. “You looked like you might be thirsty.”

Keith accepted the glass and hoped Shiro couldn’t tell how his hands were shaking. “Uh, yeah, a little. Thanks.”  


He half-expected Shiro to head back to his friends, but instead, he leaned against the wall next to Keith and sipped his own punch. “I’m kind of surprised you came to prom. It doesn’t really seem like your thing.”  


Keith shrugged and tried to hide his face behind his glass. “It’s not. But my friends asked me to, so…” He gestured at the gym, trying to say _so here I am_.  


He did not mention how Pidge had bribed him. That was definitely beside the point.  


Shiro raised his glass in a mock salute. “Well, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you came.”  


Keith snapped his head up in surprise. Shiro was glad _he’d_ come? Really?  


But Shiro was still smiling, honest and true, and Keith’s heart flipped over itself.  


“I’m glad, too,” Keith said quickly, chasing the moment before it could vanish. “I mean, that I came. And that you came.”

He winced inwardly–even _he_ could tell how awkward he sounded–but it did nothing to dim Shiro’s smile.  


The music changed, from the upbeat party songs the DJ had been playing to a slower, softer one, and the students on the dance floor paired off from the big groups they’d been dancing in.  


“Hey.” Shiro set his cup on a nearby table, and nodded toward the dance floor. “Do you want to dance with me?”

Keith clutched his glass so hard it was a miracle he didn’t break the damn thing. He’d misheard. He had to have misheard.  


But Shiro shoved his hands in his pockets, looking somehow both awkward and hopeful, and Keith realized he hadn’t misheard anything.  


“Yes,” he said, maybe too loudly, given the music. “Yes, I want to dance with you.”  


Shiro’s grin was blinding, and for the first time, Keith thought maybe his crush wasn’t _quite_ as one-sided as he’d thought.

Shiro held out his hand, and Keith took it, sliding their fingers together. The touch sent a warm shiver down his spine, and he set his cup beside Shiro’s before letting Shiro lead him out onto the dance floor.  


This close, Keith was suddenly aware how much taller and broader Shiro was, something that he knew logically but really had never paid much attention to. But now Shiro’s hands were on his waist, pulling him close, and Keith was sliding his hands over the slick fabric of Shiro’s suit jacket and up to his neck, and he was eye-level with the black and silver tie Shiro wore.   


“I haven’t ever danced like this before,” Keith admitted.

Shiro pulled him closer and put his mouth next to Keith’s ear. “That’s okay. Just follow my lead.”  


Having Shiro that close to him short-circuited something in his brain, and Keith could only nod and tighten his arms around Shiro’s neck.   


They swayed side to side in time with the music, making their way around in a small circle. Keith made eye contact with Hunk and Shay, who both gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up, and he hid his burning face in Shiro’s shoulder.

“Everything okay?” Shiro asked.  


His mouth was still right by Keith’s ear. That was both good and bad. “Yeah, everything’s okay,” Keith said. “My friends are just ridiculous.”  


Shiro huffed a soft laugh. “So are mine. Matt bet twenty dollars I couldn’t work up the courage to ask you to dance.”  


Keith thought he should be offended at that, but… “You had to work up the courage to ask me to dance?”  


Even in the dim light of the gym, he could see how Shiro’s cheeks flushed a dull red. “Well, yes. I didn’t think you’d be interested in the boring senior from your physics class.”  


Keith stared at him for a solid fifteen seconds, because _what_. “You’re kidding, right? I’ve had a crush on you since the first _day_ of that physics class. The only reason I came to prom was because Pidge told me you’d be here.”  


Shiro drew back just enough that Keith could see the way his eyes widened. For one terrifying moment, Keith was worried he’d gone too far.  


But then Shiro rested his forehead against Keith’s. “We’re both kind of idiots then, aren’t we?”  


Keith snorted. Even if it was true, he couldn’t feel too upset about that right now.  


“So does that mean you’ll say yes if I ask you for another dance?” Shiro asked.

Keith linked his hands behind Shiro’s neck and grinned. “That means I’ll say yes to every dance, if it’s you asking.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
